slipknot1fandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Tattered And Torn (canção)
"Tattered And Torn" (em português, "Esfarrapado e Rasgado") é a sexta faixa do álbum auto-titulado, sem contar a canção-intro. A canção foi escrita por Shawn Crahan. Significado da canção A canção fala sobre alguém que se magoa a si próprio, que está muito perto do desespero e que se esconde das coisas ruins. Versão demo A canção possue uma versão demo, com a duração de 2:40, presente no álbum Mate.Feed.Kill.Repeat. Letra Original Kill Me Tattered and torn Something aches Tattered and torn Bad things slither Tattered and torn My floors are burning down Tattered and torn And I can't find a window Tattered and torn This is medieval Tattered and torn This is cerebral Tattered and torn Suffocated Tattered and torn Melodramatic Tattered and torn Driven to the verge of Tattered and torn I make you my enemy The nerves you sever Tattered and torn Can serve you better Tattered and torn In the blink of an eye Tattered and torn In the space of a second Tattered and torn Open my wrists Tattered and torn Give me my lessons Tearing myself apart From the things that make me hurt! Tradução Me mate! Esfarrapado e rasgado Isso dói Esfarrapado e rasgado Coisas ruins se arrastam Esfarrapado e rasgado Meu chão está queimando Esfarrapado e rasgado Eu não encontro a saída Esfarrapado e rasgado Isso é medieval Esfarrapado e rasgado Isso é cerebral Esfarrapado e rasgado Sufocado Esfarrapado e rasgado Melodramático Esfarrapado e rasgado Conduzido à beira Esfarrapado e rasgado Eu fiz de você meu inimigo Nervos que você rompe Esfarrapado e rasgado Posso lhe servir melhor Esfarrapado e rasgado Em um picar de olhos Esfarrapado e rasgado No espaço de um segundo Esfarrapado e rasgado Abra meus pulsos Esfarrapado e rasgado Me de minhas lições Me mantendo longe Das coisas que me fazem mal! Versão demo Kill me (Tattered and torn) That's where my soul is worm (Tattered and torn) That's when I was born (Tattered and torn) I broke away from me (Tattered and torn) I knocked me to my knees (Tattered and torn) I drink my own cells (Tattered and torn) A decomposing well (Tattered and torn) Roaches in my head (Tattered and torn) I become the living dead Tattered and torn Torn Tattered and torn Torn Tattered and torn Torn Tattered and torn Torn Tattered and torn Torn Tattered and torn Torn Tattered and torn Torn Tattered and torn Torn (Tearing myself apart) From the things that make me hurt (Tearing myself apart) From the things that make me hurt (Tearing myself apart) From the things that make me hurt (Tearing myself apart) From the things that make me hurt (Tearing myself apart) From the things that make me hurt (Tearing myself apart) From the things that make me hurt (Tearing myself apart) From the things that make me hurt (Tearing myself apart) From the things that make me hurt Tradução da Versão demo Mate-me (Esfarrapado e rasgado) É aí que a minha alma é verme (Esfarrapado e rasgado) Isso é quando eu nasci (Esfarrapado e rasgado) Eu quebrei longe de mim (Esfarrapado e rasgado) Bati-me de joelhos (Esfarrapado e rasgado) Eu bebo minhas próprias células (Esfarrapado e rasgado) Bem decomposto (Esfarrapado e rasgado) Baratas na minha cabeça (Esfarrapado e rasgado) Me tornar um morto-vivo Esfarrapado e rasgado rasgado Esfarrapado e rasgado rasgado Esfarrapado e rasgado rasgado Esfarrapado e rasgado rasgado Esfarrapado e rasgado rasgado Esfarrapado e rasgado rasgado Esfarrapado e rasgado rasgado Esfarrapado e rasgado rasgado (Rasgando-me à parte) Das coisas que me fazem doer (Rasgando-me à parte) Das coisas que me fazem doer (Rasgando-me à parte) Das coisas que me fazem doer (Rasgando-me à parte) Das coisas que me fazem doer (Rasgando-me à parte) Das coisas que me fazem doer (Rasgando-me à parte) Das coisas que me fazem doer (Rasgando-me à parte) Das coisas que me fazem doer (Rasgando-me à parte) Das coisas que me fazem doer Categoria:Canções Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Canções curtas Categoria:Mate.Feed.Kill.Repeat. Categoria:Canções sombrias